


My Poems

by Remember_Ember



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I use poetry to express my self, Poetry, Rant Poems, based off personal experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: Just a collection of poems I write





	1. Quiet Secrets

Hello, can anyone hear me?  
Everything quiet here, beings coming and going  
Leaving an empty husk behind them  
People seem to not care, though, content with watching  
Most don't even blink as they walk past the blind and deaf machine  
Everything is quiet here


	2. Machine

A metallic outline  
  
Filled with old parts  
  
Rusted and stained  
  
Something dirty and old  
  
Used and poorly cared for  
  
A machine with faulty programming  
  
Waiting to be used again  
  
Before being shoved back into its storage place  
  
To wait

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and wait

 

 

 

 

 

 

and wait

  
With rust and stains and an old broken shell  
  
For the cycle to repeat


	3. Falling Down

Throbbing, pulsating beats  
  
Echoing through a cavern like a loud and distant drum  
  
The floor rumbles with each pulse  
  
Shaking the foundations where everything stands  
  
The top comes toppling down  
  
                          Down  
  
                 Down  
  
        Down  
  
Down until it has fallen into the abyss  
  
Throbbing  
  
Pulsating  
  
Echoing beats


	4. Broken Machine

A broken machine left in an alley  
An entrapment of rust and error codes keep it frozen in place  
Snared in its own binary mind.

Beings arrive, filled with kindness and love  
Filled with sorrows and scars of their own  
With their humanity, they begin to fix the machine, with gentle love and care

But machines cannot be fixed with the comforts of humanity...

So perhaps, it realizes, it is not fully a broken machine after all


End file.
